LEATHER PANTS~!
Leather Pants is a music video written and performed by LittleKuriboh and animated by Kirbopher. The song is a parody of Bad Romance by Lady GaGa. This is the second time that LittleKuriboh has parodied a song by Lady GaGa. The video centers around Marik and Yami Bakura attempting to steal the Yami Yugi's leather pants, since Marik believes they are the source of his power. They succeed in stealing the pants, but it turns out that the real source of the Pharaoh's powers actually come from his leather shoes. The video ends with yet another parody of Poker Face, but this time it's Yami Yugi singing about his leather shoes. The video also shows a cameo of Ghost Nappa. The Video Is Currently Up On Newgrounds Video 0jnCcejkpjg Lyrics MARIK: Bakura, I know how we’re going to defeat the Pharaoh once and for all. YAMI BAKURA: Let me guess, we’re going to challenge him to a Children’s Card Game? MARIK: No! We’re going to steal from him the source of his power, and then we will use it against him! YAMI BAKURA: His millenium puzzle? MARIK: Foolish, fool! The puzzle is not the source of his power. His power comes from his leather pants! YAMI BAKURA: Seriously? MARIK: Yes! Come Bakura, let us obtain his leather pants! YAMI BAKURA: I guess I had nothing better to do today. MARIK: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Let’s take his leather pants! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Let’s take his leather pants! Ha ha Ha ha ha Mwuha Ha ha ha Da la La la la We want his leather pants GaGa Rah rah rah Na na Fla fla fla La la Cha cha cha Take off his leather pants I’m getting ready My legs have been waxed Cause when we get them I am wearing your slacks Right on my tush Tush tush tush Right on my tush,br/>Tush tush tush Right on my tush Hey! We want your trousers Your breeches, your chaps No, you can’t get these pants from shopping at Gap Their service sucks Sucks sucks sucks It really sucks! YAMI BAKURA: You know that we want them And you know that we need them We want the pants! Your leather pants! MARIK: Me and Bakura We will have our revenge Him and me will take your leather pants Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Me and Bakura We will have our revenge Him and me will take your leather pants Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Let’s take his leather pants! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Give us the effing pants! Blah blah Blah blah blah Da da Pa pa pa Ya ya Mama mia! We want the leather pants We don’t want vinyl Or chinos, or briefs I am a criminal And he is a thief Cause we’re both hot Hot hot hot We are quite sexy YAMI BAKURA: Marik, that doesn’t rhyme! MARIK: Shut up! I am Lady GaGa! MARIK: I have watched Psycho And I liked Vertigo The Birds was ok Oh I loved Rear Window By Alfred Hitchock Cock Cock Cock We love Hitchcock HITCHCOCK: Good evening! YAMI BAKURA: You know that we want them And you know that we need them We want the pants! Your leather pants! MARIK: Me and Bakura We will have our revenge Him and me will take your leather pants Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Me and Bakura We will have our revenge Him and me will take your leather pants Oh-oh-Whoa-ah-ho Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho We want those leather pants! No-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah Let’s steal his leather pants Tah tah Mah mah mah Bah bah Wah wah wah Zah zah Vah vah vah Take off his leather pants Gah gah Rah rah rah Flah Flah Flah La la Cha cha cha I like these silly noises MARIK: YAMI BAKURA: Wear wear leather baby work it Move your tush it‘s sexy Wear wear leather baby work it Move your tush it's sexy Wear wear leather baby work it MARIK: I’m an evil bitch, baby! We want your pants And we want our revenge We want your pants And we’re really just friends Je voudrais son pantalon cuir son pantalon Why am I speaking French? Why am I speaking French I don’t want to be French! We want your leather pants! Take off your friggin’ pants! Me and Bakura We will have our revenge Him and me will take your leather pants Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Me and Bakura We will have our revenge Him and me will take your leather pants Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh We want the freaking pants! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Let’s get his leather pants Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Take off those friggin pants! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Remove his effing pants! Let’s take his leather pants Ha ha Ha ha ha ha Mwuha Ha ha ha Ga ha Ha ha ha We got the leather pants! At last the source of the Pharaoh’s power, his leather pants! They belong to me! YAMI BAKURA: You mean us? MARIK: Don’t be difficult, Fluffy. Only one of us can wear the pants. YAMI BAKURA: Ok, Marik. Although, I had no idea you were this keen to get into the Pharaoh’s pants. MARIK: You know what? On second thought, you put them on. YAMI YUGI: What in the name of Ra is going on? Why did you remove my trousers? MARIK: It’s over, Pharaoh! Now we are the ones wearing the pants on this show! YAMI BAKURA: Yes, behold! Now the true source of your power is clenched tightly around my buttocks. YAMI YUGI: Don’t be absurd. My leather pants are not the source of my power. MARIK: Wait, what? They’re not? But it was so friggin' obvious! YAMI YUGI: No, no, no. I’m afraid my power comes from my leather shoes. MARIK: No! This cannot be! There aren’t even any Lady GaGa songs that rhymes with shoes! Curse you, Pharaoh! YAMI BAKURA: I really do like the pants. MARIK: Yes, they really do look good on you. YAMI YUGI: Can I have those back now? YAMI BAKURA: No. YAMI YUGI: Can’t beat my Can’t beat my No you can’t beat my leather shoes I have got some leather shoes Can’t beat my Can’t beat my No you can’t beat my leather shoes I have got some leather shoes Le-le-le-leather shoes Le-le-leather shoes I got some shoes Le-le-le-leather shoes Le-le-leather shoes I got some shoes Leather Pants